A blushing Accent
by Handoverdabishies
Summary: After Hino decides to continue playing violin without the use of Lili's magic she tries to play a piece. What will happen when the annoyed Tsukimori kun barges into her practice room demanding to know why she's interrupting his practice with her terrible sounds?


** Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic! I tried to keep them in character as best as possible. PLease review on how you thought it sounded. Also, if you leave comments about anime you like, or think i should write a fanfic about, feel free! PLEASE COMMENT! Thanks, enjoy! :D **

** A Blushing Accent**

"Gosh, not again!" Kahoko sighed. She had been working on the piece Claire de lune for hours. It had been about 3 months since Hino had decided to strive for being one of the best violinist without lili's magic, and from the looks of things, she wasn't doing to well. She picked up the slender hollowed instrument once more and began to move her fingers delicately across the strings. Oh no, she thought. Here comes the part she could never get right. As she strung the bow down with one fluid motion, praying that it sang the correct note, SCREECH!  
Len had been in the practice room next to hers and was very much aware of the girls repeated mistake. As he picked up his violin to begin practicing with Ave Maria, SCREECH! "Dammit! How many times will I be interrupted by this insolent girl!" Len barked. An image of Hino's smiling face appeared in his mind, and couldn't help but let a small grin creep across his face.  
"What am i thinking? I'm trying to practice and I cant because of her!" he spoke proud to have dismissed the image. He marched over to Hino's practice room nearly breaking the door hinges off from such a harsh slam.  
"Oh, Tsukimori kun, is there something you needed?" Hino questioned sweetly,  
Len blushed slightly, but not nearly enough for Hino to notice. "Don't ask such obvious questions. I'm here because your repeated failure has caused me a great distraction and therefore disturbing my practicing," Len stated flatly.  
"It did?" Hino's once confused face was washed over with a light shade of red. "I-I'm very sorry Tsukimori kun! I'm just having trouble with one part in this piece," she replied looking down at the floor.  
Len noticing the great embarrassment he had caused her, made him feel a bit remorseful for his harsh words. For some reason she always seemed so shy around him when it came to her playing, and he couldn't help but feel a bit bad for being so mean. "Here," Len said with his hand extended outward.  
Hino stared at his hand in confusion. "Huh?" she spoke cluelessly.  
"Hand me the piece of music!" Len softly yelled looking away in embarrassment.  
Was he offering to help me with my music?, Hino thought. "U-um, ok! This part right here before the melody is where I'm having trouble with..." She said pointing to an area on the sheet.  
" Hmmmm" Len thought. "Play this measure for me."  
Hino turned a deep red at the thought of playing in front of him._ He was an amazing violinist, she was nowhere near his level. But, oddly enough whenever she didn't understand something he was always there to help her. Tsukimori kun was so reliable_, she thought. Hino was so entranced in her thoughts she forgot the impatient Len was glaring at her.  
"Are you going to play it or not?" Len hissed.  
"Oh, right yes!" Hino lifted the violin and cautiously stroked her bow up and down the neck. Whenever she was playing she forgot the world around her. It was a bit windy outside and a gentle breeze floated in making Hino's hair fly back while she was playing. The warm glare of the setting sun behind the window accented her flowing cherry locks.  
Len found himself almost in a trance by her beauty. Although she was still no where close to his level, she always put her soul into her playing and that's what he loved about her. _Love? Wait that can't be right! Hino is an amateur violinist who can't accomplish anything on her own, there's no way I could harbor such feelings towards her._ While he was busy battling his inner thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Hino was finished playing.  
"Tsukimori kun! I'm done," Hino bellowed.  
"Oh right. Your problem is that you can't reach the A in time to produce a nice sound while still being able to hit the B chord in time with the music. Just lift your elbow a bit, and place your pinky h-"  
Len hadn't noticed that he had his hand over Hino's to properly correct her positioning. Len pulled his hand away quickly. "Well that's it, try that to see if it makes it easier," Len said looking away.  
Hino was already blushing but did as she was told. But, for some reason she felt disappointed when Len pulled away. She wondered why... But, this wasn't the time to be pondering on those types of thoughts. Hino nervously lifted the violin to her neck and applied the direction. The sound came out as rich as the others.  
" I did it! thanks Tsukimori kun!" Hino laughed. She unknowingly hugged Len. Quickly realizing what she had done, she pulled away. "S-sorry Tsukimori-kun and thank you for helping me," She gathered her things and was about to walk out of the room.  
Len surprised by her sudden motion was quiet, but was going to be even more surprised by his next move. As Hino reached for the door knob, he reached out and took her arm. She looked back at him with concern.  
"What's wrong?" Hino asked.  
Wide-eyed Len stared back at her with just as much confusion,"Nothing, get home safely," he answered back.  
"Thank you, and don't work yourself too hard!" Hino giggled. With that she walked out._ That scared me for a moment, I wonder why Tsukimori kun grabbed me back there. I guess it doesn't matter, but seeing him flustered is kind of cute_, Hino thouhght. She started to whistle merrily at her own thoughts, and began walking home.  
At the sound of the closing door, Len slid down the wall with his hands to his head, "I really am a fool," he chuckled.

Please review or comment! :) Thank you! - Handoverdabishies


End file.
